Remembering Holy Rome
by shersocks
Summary: A one-shot about Italy and Holy Rome that i wrote as a project for English. Italy recounts what he remembers of Holy Rome to Germany and Japan.


**Hey! This is a project I am doing for English. Minnieluvbug12 and Violetkatana1095 already helped me edit it, so now, I'm asking my non-existent fan base to help me work out the last of the kinks. Please review to tell me what I should do to fix it by Thursday, December 1****st****. Thank you.**

"ITALY! Where have you been! My tea is COLD!" Austria yelled

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Austria. This house is so big, and I got lost…" Italy held the push broom, cowering from Austria.

"Italy you are too slow. Be faster. You will go without supper tonight," Austria turned, and walked away. "Finish your chores, too. Useless Italy."

"Yes, Mr. Austria," Italy tightened his bandana, and began to dust. Mr. Austria was scary.

"Italy." This time, it was Holy Roman Empire.

"O-Oh! Holy Rome! I was just cleaning." Holy Rome was even scarier than Austria!

Holy Roman Empire's face softened. Italy seemed scared of him… "Don't do that again." He warned. He quickly turned before he blushed. Italy was so cute…

* * *

><p>"Holy Rome, Have you seen Italy? I sent her to fetch water, and it has been hours. Where is she?" Austria asked.<p>

"I don't know. I'll go look for her." Holy Rome said.

"It seems that 'no supper' isn't working. What kind of punishment can I administer that would work?" Austria grabbed a belt from his desk, and cracked it.

"I-I'll go ask Hungary!" Holy Rome yelled, leaving. Where was Italy? If she didn't do her chores fast enough, Austria might hurt her. He sighed. Oh, there was Hungary. "Hungary! Have you seen Italy today?"

"I'm sorry, Holy Rome. I haven't seen Italy at all. Did you check by the stream? Italy often goes there." Hungary suggested. Her long, brown hair swished as she swept the floor.

"No, but I'll go look now." Holy Rome left the house and walked down the path to the stream. He heard the water gurgle in the distance. What about that girl made him worry so much? Austria didn't seem to care about anything except making Italy work. Hungary was like a mother to Italy. Italy was so scared of him, but why? All of Holy Rome's thoughts were of Italy. "Italy! Are you here?" He yelled as he approached the stream.

"Holy Rome? Is that you? I've fallen, and I can't get up! I think I twisted my ankle." Italy shouted back. Holy Rome couldn't see her, but she was there.

"Italy, I'm coming!" Holy Rome ran to where Italy's voice had come from. "Italy, give me your hand, and I'll pull you up." He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, Italy. Stand on your own two feet."

"But Holy Rome, My ankle hurts. I don't know if I can walk." Italy protested.

"Then hop on my back. I'll carry you to the house." Italy got on Holy Rome's back, and the two walked up to the house. _Italy… Is on my back! This is so amazing. I don't want to scare her anymore. Is there any way for us to get closer? That's it! _"I-Italy… Will you teach me how to paint?"

"You want me to teach you how to paint? Of course I will, Holy Rome!" Italy said. Good thing Italy was on Holy Rome's back, or she would have seen his blush.

"Thank you, Italy."

* * *

><p>"Italy, I need help painting its foot." Holy Rome said. It was a nice day to be outside painting.<p>

"What are you painting? A rabbit? How nice! Here let me help you with that…" Italy grabbed Holy Rome's hand to help him trace. Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum. Holy Rome's heart was beating faster and faster. Italy was holding his hand! Italy was holding his hand!

"Excuse me." Holy Rome said. He turned quickly and left. He didn't want Italy to see his face right now. He was sure it was redder than love itself. He ran down the hill back to his house.

"Holy Rome…?" Italy asked. What had just happened?

* * *

><p>"Italy, where are you? I need to tell you something." Holy Rome had looked everywhere for Italy. He had something very important to tell her. "Italy?" He asked. He opened a door to a dusty, dark room. Could Italy be in here? Not likely. But he would look anyway. He walked, dodging crates, and avoiding stepping on long forgotten ornaments.<p>

"Hmmmm." That sounded like Italy! He looked behind some boxes to find Italy. She was asleep on a table. She looked so…peaceful. Holy Rome got an idea. He ran out and grabbed the paints. He quickly returned, and started to paint the sleeping figure.

* * *

><p>"Holy Rome, are you ready to leave? We must go soon." One of the escorts said.<p>

"I just wish I could have said good-bye to Italy. I'm going to miss her." Holy Rome said. He held the painting to his chest. At least he would always have this bit of her.

"Holy Rome! Holy Rome! Where are you going? What's going on?" It was Italy!

"I-Italy. I'm sorry… I have to go." Holy Rome stammered. The look on Italy's face asked too many questions. "I have to go… to war."

"Holy Rome…" Tears were starting to form in Italy's eyes. "Please, please never forget me!"

"I don't know if forgetting you is even possible…"

"Here, take this! It's almost like a part of me, now." Italy handed him the push broom. "When you return, I'll make sweets. Lots and lots of sweets for us to share."

_Why a push broom?_ Holy Rome thought. Then he thought about all the times he had seen her with the broom. She was right; it WAS almost a part of her. He smiled. "Thank you, Italy. But I feel I should give you something in return. I don't have anything, though. What do people at your house do when they're friends?"

"Kiss, I guess…" Italy said. _Kiss? Well, if Italy wants to…_

"HOLY ROME!" One of the escorts yelled. "Time to go!"

"Good bye, Italy!" Holy Rome said, waving.

"Good bye! Remember my promise! I'll bake lots of sweets!" Italy called.

"I love you, Italy!" Holy Rome whispered to himself. "I'll be back. I promise! I'll conquer every obstacle!" _After all, loves conquers all._

* * *

><p>"And that's all I remember of Holy Rome." Italy said. He was now a grown man, and had befriended many other countries.<p>

"That is quite a sweet story." Japan said. He brushed his black hair away from his dark eyes. "Do you still love him?"

"I have to say, I think I do. Love can withstand the test of time. I know that now."

"It's a nice story, but let's get to training! You've had a long enough break!" Germany ordered.

"Come to think of it, Germany, Holy Rome looked a lot like you!"

"M-Me? Italy, that's ridiculous."

"You both have blonde hair, and light blue eyes… and those funny side-burns!" Italy pointed out.

"Get back to training, Italy. I need to clean this room."

"Yes, Sir!" Italy saluted, and he and japan went back to the track. Germany started cleaning.

"I can get rid of this… and this… Hm? What's this?" Germany picked up a square, covered in a cloth. He removed the dark fabric and looked at the picture. It was of a girl, sleeping on a table.

~~End~~


End file.
